


Just the fucking

by hanbincentric



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Double B, IDK WHAT TO PUT, I’ll add tags later, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Smut, Switch BobBin, bobbin, this sucks actually, topbin, topbob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbincentric/pseuds/hanbincentric
Summary: R18 scenes from my twitter au. Check hanbincentric on twitter
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chanwoo dared Hanbin to do Seven minutes in heaven with Jiwon

"Oh come on, drink more!" Junhoe said, urging Hanbin to drink more.

"I don't want to get drunk. I'm hosting this party, I should be responsible if anything happens." Hanbin said, rolling his eyes and pushing the drink away.

"There are only 16 people around including coach because your selfish ass doesn't want to invite more people!" His best friend complained.

"I dont like big crowd"

"You're no fun. Let's just play with them!"Junhoe said, dragging Hanbin to his teammates.

Hanbin invited his teammates to celebrate their win and to formally apologize for what happened in their last match. He hates hosting parties but he wants to at least treat his teammates for their loss. 

When the boys entered Hanbin's house, they were again reminded that Hanbin and Donghyuk were rich. You know how when you know someone is rich? But you don't think about it until you enter their house? This is one of those times. Hanbin and Donghyuk never flaunt their wealth but when you entered their house, you just know. 

The house is big, managing to host a party for 16 boys in just the living room alone. It also extends to a backyard, where Chanwoo, having taken up the role of the host, has ushered everyone to. In the backyard sits a table of food, and another table of meat, with a bbq pit unattended in the middle. Everyone soon started to disperse into different parts of the house, where some people decided to grill meats and others decided to open the alcohol and beers that Hanbin bought and kept in the refrigerator.

Hanbin stood around, looking at Chanwoo preparing the games, and the rest of his teammates. He noticed Jiwon standing off alone, and he guessed it's because he felt bad for losing the game back then. Suddenly he flashbacks to the moment again, and once again, he felt the pang of guilt. He blamed himself for what happened, if he didn't kiss Jiwon, they wouldn't have lost their focus and they might have won the match instead. But, he couldn't help to tease the older, not when Jiwon looked so cute

He didn't plan to peck him again but the softness of the older's lips made him want to kiss him senselessly. He must be losing his mind because ever since that happened, he couldn't help but to think of Jiwon's lips or Jiwon's face or how cute he reacts every time he annoys him.

"Okay kids, I'm leaving. Behave okay? I don't want police to call me because of some athletes doing something illegal" their coach stated.

"Yes coach!" They all said in unison.

Hanbin walked his coach into their garage, "Take care coach" He said when they were alone.

"Take care of them Bin, okay?" His coach asked as he opened his car.

"Yes coach. Please kiss Marie for me and say hi to your wife."

"You should visit this weekend. The kid misses you."

"Yes sir! How about I'll babysit her this weekend and you have a date with your wife?" 

"Oh really? I was about to ask mom to babysit Marie." His coach chuckled, "I want some time alone with her" he whispered, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'd be willing to help. Just drop her here and pick her up when you finish banging your wife" Hanbin smirked.

"Thank you Hanbin. Jiwon is very lucky to have you."

"What!?" Hanbin gawked but his coach just smiled at him knowingly and left him dumbfounded.

—

"Mingyu, Truth or dare" Chanwoo asked their teammate.

"Dare." 

"I dare you to dry hump Hanbin hyung"

Hanbin choked on his drink. He wasn't part of the game, he was just sitting at the corner while observing them, why was he part of the dare? 

He mentally cursed Chanwoo as he sent him a glare for involving him in the game. Mingyu was walking towards him, smiling at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry hyung. I can't say no. You know Chanwoo." Mingyu stated, grabbing his hand and leading him into the couch. 

Hanbin looked around, his teammates were already looking at them, phones up, ready to film them. He looked at Junhoe for help but the younger just winked at him.

"Sorry Mingyu, he's mine" Junhoe sighed, grabbing Hanbin towards him.

"Junhoe, you can't just say no unless someone steps up to get Hanbin hyung's place." Chanwoo smirked.

Everyone went silent, waiting for Hanbin's decision. He doesnt really want to play, not because he's a party popper but because he wasn't in the mood.

Hanbin sighed defeatedly, "Fine. Jus—"

"I'll take it!" Someone yelled, cutting him off from his sentence.

"Oh Wonwoo hyung, are you sure?" Chanwoo asked, winking at Mingyu.

"Y-yes. I'll do it, but not here. Let's do it in private." Wonwoo said, gaining wolf whistles from his teammates.

"Thanks hyung." Mingyu said, hugging Hanbin quickly before grabbing Wonwoo and disappearing in one if their guest rooms.

Hanbin rubbed his face with the palm of his hands in frustration, he wasn't prepared for some action tonight, this must be one of Chanwoo's schemes. The younger was really enjoying himself playing the cupid in their team, he must be eyeing those two for a while.

He was about to leave when Chanwoo blocked his way, smirking down at him with mischievous look on his face, "Where do you think you are going?" The younger asked, crossing his arms over his chest which Hanbin found very annoying.

"I'm going out for some air."

"Uh-huh" Chanwoo responded, shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"You are the only one who hasn't receive the truth our dare among all of us" Chanwoo paused, looking around, encouraging his teammates to agree with him which they responded with a series of yeses and nods, "So, hyung, truth or dare?"

Hanbin wondered if he was one of Chanwoo's mission for tonight and looking at the younger's expression, he was indeed the main dish for tonight so there's no way Hanbin could get away with him even if he would answer truth, the younger will always find a way to execute his plans.

He sighed loudly, he should get this over with and give Chanwoo the show that he wants, "Fine, dare."

"Nice answer!" Chanwoo beamed, rubbing his hands excitedly, "Do seven minutes in heaven with Jiwon hyung"

Hanbin choked, no he coughed furiously, caught off guard with the dare, "Pause." He said as he continued coughing.

Junhoe rubbed his best friend's back, sending Chanwoo a knowing look, "You okay?" He asked, half worried.

"What the fuck Chanwoo? Why am I involved?! You know I hate him!" Jiwon yelled, clenching his jaw. He looked at Hanbin for a moment and he swear to god he saw hurt in the younger's eyes in a split of second before masking his face with annoying smirk. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was he just imagining things? Besides, why would Hanbin feel hurt?

"I'll take it." Junhoe stated, back hugging Hanbin as he kissed his cheek.

Jiwon clenched his fist at the sight of them, he doesn't know why it annoyed him seeing Junhoe and Hanbin together. He was not like this back then, he knew they were just best friends but ever since Junhoe publicly objected them being locked up in the locker rooms, he couldn't help but feel annoyed whenever Junhoe says Hanbin is his or whenever he kisses Hanbin's cheeks casually and why does Hanbin lets him do that all the time? It's like he doesn't care or he wasn't that affected.

Hanbin still does his best to ease the awkwardness between them, he still calls him baby inside or outside the court, he still sends him flying kiss whenever they part ways but why was he letting Junhoe have his way with him? It's so fucking annoying. Junhoe is annoying. No, he can't let Junhoe do seven minutes in heaven with Hanbin. 

"No!" Jiwon refused Junhoe, glaring at him while clenching his jaws, "Have the closet ready"

"Oh, it's ready" Chanwoo smiled evilly. 

"Huh? When did you do it?" Hanbin asked, puzzled.

"My minions. Come on, let's go to your room hyung" Chanwoo smirked, grabbing both Hanbin and Jiwon, pulling them towards Hanbin's room.

"Huh? What? Why in my room? My room is off limits!" Hanbin disagreed which made Chanwoo pinch his cheek.

"It was done already so no more complains, you know the rule. I wont let you come out of the closet if there's no shit happened inside okay? I want to see swollen lips when you come out. Goodluck!" Chanwoo dismissed, pushing the two older males into the closet. 

Jiwon and Hanbin stumbled in, grabbing each other for stability before quickly removing their hands. 

Hanbin's closet was not the usual kind you build from scratch, bought at IKEA. Instead, it was a walk-in closet, large enough to fit both Jiwon and Hanbin, without much trouble. Although Hanbin was rich, his closet was modest, not the usual size you see in movies. However, it had an elegant design, with wooden cubicles littering the walls on one side and space to hang his suits on the other side. His closet seemed to allude to the kind of person Hanbin was, modest yet elegant. His closet didn't seem special, yet the items kept inside seemed to value more than what people usually owned. Both of them had space to stand slightly apart, however, not much space as maybe a step back from each other would land both of them to have their backs against the wall.

“Goodluck!” Chanwoo yelled from outside and then suddenly, the lights went off.

Hanbin groaned. 

The switch of Hanbin’s closet are located outside. Chanwoo must’ve turned it off. He swore to god that he wouldn’t let Chanwoo barrow one of his cars for a month. Thank god there’s still light seeping through under the door for him to see Jiwon in front of him.

“Uhh.. I’m sorry. Chanwoo got you involved in this.” Hanbin apologized, scratching the back of his head, “You should’ve let Junhoe did—“

“No!” Jiwon yelled, shocking both of them, “I mean, it’s okay. It’s just a game.”

“Uh okay.” Hanbin breathed, making himself comfortable by sitting on the floor. Jiwon mirrored his action as they stared each other awkwardly.

“What now?” Jiwon chuckled.

“Chanwoo wouldn’t let us live if nothing happens.” Hanbin laughed nervously.

“I know.” Jiwon agreed.

Their hearts beating loudly, not knowing what to do next. The air surrounding them almost suffocates them.

“Let’s do it.” Jiwon stated, gulping.

“Are you sure?” Hanbin asked as he moved closer to the older.

“Yeah” Jiwon breathed lowly.

In a split of second, everything felt so hot and sensual. Even just Hanbin brushing his hair up looked so sensual in Jiwon’s eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you now" Hanbin whispered, his hand on Jiwon's nape, thumb rubbing circles against it while his other hand was awkwardly place on Jiwon's thigh.

Hanbin pressed his lips against Jiwon's, unsure of what to do next, all he could hear was his heart beating loudly. Them being in the dark and hot breaths fanning their faces because of how close they are which makes it a thousand times more exciting. He wasn't sure if he should take the lead since the older stayed frozen and not moving his lips. Fuck it, he was dreaming of kissing Jiwon since he pecked him on his lips, he should be taking this opportunity to fucking give him the best kiss he ever tasted.

He moved his lips slightly, testing if Jiwon would decline or push him but the older also started to move his lips , making Hanbin to move closer as he continue to kiss him, feeling the softness of the older's lips. Of all the people he tasted, Jiwon was his favorite. 

Hanbin went for Jiwon's lower lip, sucking it hard as if he couldn't get enough of it which earned him a groan from the older that urged him to deepen their kiss. The younger wrapped his hands on the younger's neck, climbing on his lap, straddling him. He pulled the older even closer that made their teeth clashed, making Hanbin chuckle in between their kisses.

"Did you just—“ Jiwon tried to say but Hanbin cut him off by connecting their lips again. He couldn't get enough of it.

Hanbin slid his tongue against Jiwon's teeth, asking for entrance which the older gladly opened and fought the younger with dominance. Hanbin won but Jiwon doesn't mind. His mind was focus on Hanbin and Hanbin only.

With the younger on his lap, he placed his hands on the younger's thighs, squeezing hard whenever Hanbin moans in his mouth. He can feel his half hard dick twitch through his pants as the younger detached his lips against his, kissing his jaw down to his neck. He couldn't help but to moan when Hanbin found his sensitive spot, licking it and biting it lightly as if he's being careful not to leave marks on it but Jiwon growled at the thought of it. 

He wanted Hanbin to mark him.

Placing his hands on the younger's ass, he pulled him closer, pressing it hard for the younger to know how hard he is for him.

"Fuck!" Hanbin cursed on Jiwon's ears when he felt his hard on. 

He connected their lips again, kissing the older hungrily as he grind down at him. He pulled off Jiwon's shirt, disconnecting their lips for a moment. He threw the shirt off and connected his lips on Jiwon's neck as he rolled his hips gaining a loud moan from the older.

Jiwon lost his last sense of rationality. He was drunk in lust. Blood rushing through his ears and neck, all he could hear was his own heart, beating frantically. All he wanted was to kiss Hanbin but he needed more.

He wanted more.

"Jiwon" Hanbin moaned, rocking his hips as hard as he could while Jiwon pushed his fingers inside of the younger's shirt, feeling his smooth skin burn against his hands, exploring every curve of the younger's body. Hanbin gasped when Jiwon's fingers touched his nipples, he accidentally bit Jiwon's flesh hardly, enough to leave a mark on him.

Jiwon was satisfied with it. He wanted it to happen, at least that's what his mind told him to.

He still couldn't believe he was kissing him, couldn't believe Hanbin kissed him just the way how he liked it, couldn't believe how fucking great Hanbin's mouth felt on his skin, couldn't believe how it felt so fucking great to be kissed by him.

Why the hell did he only kiss Hanbin now? It felt so addicting that he couldn't help but to want more, to feel him more, and to kiss him more.

He connected their lips again, hungry for more as he suck diligently on Hanbin's mouth. He's clearly losing it.

He didn't know Hanbin could be this addicting.

Jiwon touched the younger's nub, rolling it between his thumb and index finger which made Hanbin moaned in his mouth. 

"J-Jiwon.. Baby" Hanbin moaned, grinding down at Jiwon, carding his fingers through the older's hair, tugging it lightly.

Hanbin's moans were music to Jiwon's ears. He loves hearing it. It was like something that made him want to hear for himself. Only for himself. 

Jiwon has lost it.

Moving his lips to the younger's neck, sucking and biting it, determined of leaving marks on the younger's body. He licked the younger's neck down to his collar bone, making it sure to leave kiss marks on every spot that he leaves.

He wanted to move to the Hanbin's chest but the younger's shirt stopped him from doing it. 

He growled at the annoying fabric that was between them. He wanted to rip it.

"Down, boy" Hanbin chuckled at Jiwon's childishness. 

"Remove it." Jiwon demanded, voice hoarse.

"Awe, my baby is being impatient" Hanbin cooed pecking Jiwon on his lips and removed his shirt.

Jiwon grabbed Hanbin's thighs and pulled them up. His teammates must have left them by now. He opened the door and walked towards Hanbin's bed.

He made Hanbin sat on his bed and pushed him to lay down, feet still touching the floor.

Jiwon stared down at the younger, looking at him with so much lust and desire. 

Climbing on top of Hanbin, placing both of his hands on either side of the younger's head, using his arms as leverage, "You're so beautiful like this." Jiwon whispered, hovering his lips on Hanbin's and capturing it for another kiss. 

Jiwon's mouth moved to Hanbin's neck down to his chest and found his nipples. He sucked onto it, swirling his tongue around it while his hand played with the other nub.

Hanbin moaned loudly, panting and breathless, bucking his hips up, wanting for some friction on his aching erection. Jiwon pressed his crotch against Hanbin's, rubbing them together as he claimed his lips, kissing him hungrily.

Jiwon pulled himself up, meeting Hanbin's gaze, "Can I touch you?" Hanbin nodded, "Can I suck you off?" Hanbin choked on his saliva, "I'll take that as a yes."

He palmed Hanbin's clothed dick as he kissed and licked the younger's body down to his tummy. Hanbin pulled his body up, using his elbows as his support while Jiwon yanked his pants down, leaving him only with his underwear.

The older looked up at him seductively as he nosed Hanbin's length. Jiwon closed his mouth around the head of Hanbin's cock, swirling his tongue as he lick the precum, making his underwear wet.

Hanbin threw his head back as the older teases him using his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. Jiwon had his fun, it's time for him to take the lead.

Jiwon bit the garter of Hanbin's brief, pulling it down while they look at each other's eyes. Hanbin's dick bounced to his stomach when his underwear went past his balls.

Pulling himself into sitting position, he reached for Jiwon's face, caressing it softly as the older looked up at him while licking his lips. 

Jiwon looked hot kneeling down for him. He rubbed the older's lips using his thumb and pushed it inside. Jiwon obediently sucked into it, his mouth was warm around his thumb which made his dick twitch as he groan loudly.

"You want my dick?" Hanbin asked, breathless. Jiwon nodded.

Hanbin led Jiwon's head near his dick which the older took the initiative and started to lick Hanbin's dick from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue at the head, licking the precum on it.

Jiwon swallowed him whole while Hanbin gasped because of how hot and wet the older's mouth was, he sounded like he was really out of breath. He almost came but he held it in, he wanted it to last longer and fuck Jiwon's mouth.

"Fuck! Baby." Hanbin hissed out a breath, thrusting his hips up. Jiwon gagged but he relaxed his jaws and let Hanbin fuck his mouth.

Hanbin pulled Jiwon's head away, giving him time to breathe as he stood up and grabbed the older's head and inserted his dick inside Jiwon's mouth.

"Shit! Baby, your mouth feels so good." Hanbin moaned, caressing Jiwon's cheeks.

Jiwon moaned at how Hanbin moaned and called him baby. He quickly took out his dick and started stroking it.

"Don't touch yourself. I'm gonna suck you off after this." Hanbin said breathlessly, nudging Jiwon's hands and placed his foot between the older's thigh, making him rut into it.

Jiwon bobbed his head up and down, meeting Hanbin's thrusts as he rubbed his dick against the younger's foot.

"Im cumming. Fuck!" Hanbin moaned, slightly pushing Jiwon away but the older continued to suck him and even deep throated him until he shoot his load into Jiwon's throat.

Hanbin grabbed Jiwon up and kneeled down to start sucking him off.

He was about to lick Jiwon's dick but the older cut him off, "No time for teasing. Just fucking suck me off" Jiwon growled.

Hanbin did what he said and suck him off until he emptied his seeds inside the younger's mouth.

The younger slumped down and swallowed Jiwon's cum. He took his time to breathe before pulling himself up. Jiwon was still standing in front of him, still half dazed from what happened.

Hanbin walked towards his mini fridge and took out two bottles of water and tossed one bottle to Jiwon.

"Drink." Hanbin stated as he picked up their clothes and threw them into his laundry basket. He took clothes from his closet and gave them to Jiwon as he dress himself up.

"You can take a shower if you want. I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna sleep now." Hanbin said but Jiwon made no move. He doesn’t know what to do, he wanted to just sleep but he's too embarrassed to ask the younger if he could sleep with him tonight.

"If you're too tired to wash and go home, you can sleep here with me." Hanbin offered, patting the space on his bed, inviting Jiwon to lay there.

Jiwon didnt protest and climb beside Hanbin.

The younger climbed on top of him when he settled himself, slightly shocked from the attack, "What are you doing?" Jiwon asked but Hanbin pressed his lips against him and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight kiss" Hanbin whispered as he gave him a last peck and laid his head on Jiwon's chest.

"You're heavy. Get off me." Jiwon complained halfheartedly but Hanbin paid no mind and rubbed his cheeks against the older's chest.

"Comfyyyy." Hanbin hummed, "Gunayt." 

Jiwon chuckled at Hanbin's cuteness, wrapping his arms around the younger and plays with his hair.

\--

Jiwon woke up without Hanbin on his arms because Junhoe, that asshole, had him on his arms. It's too early in the morning to bee annoyed and jealous. Why was he here? When did he came here?

He snatch Hanbin back into his arms and kicked Junhoe out of the bed. He smiled triumphantly when he heard Junhoe cursed.

He hugged Hanbin tightly as the younger snuggled against his chest. He pretended to be asleep when Junhoe stood up and threw a pillow on them.


	2. topbob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and fucking. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't expect too much. I'ts a trash.

“Bin, are you okay?” Junhoe asks Hanbin. massaging his best friend’s nape. The younger stares at the other, worry evident in his face, his hand working wonder.

“Yeah. Why?” Hanbin turns to answer, smirking, his face looking indifferent. He was clearly faking it, at least that’s what the younger thinks, still staring at the older worriedly.

They just had a friendly match against the rival school and Hanbin was acting strange. Junhoe had been silently observing him since they started their warm ups, and whether or not his other teammates noticed it, he did. His best friend was not his usual self. He may have faked a smile and played like it’s no big deal but he couldn’t hide his emotions, especially in front of the younger. They’re best friends for a reason.

Junhoe thought that it might be because of their opponents since they were playing against his ex and the third party of his previous relationship, but that’s not it. Hanbin already moved on and didn’t care about them anymore, so there must be more to it. He wanted to ask his best friend but the older seemed to avoid him on purpose, walking away whenever he approached, and changing the topic as he did now.

“Don’t give me that bullshit Hanbin. You may fool our teammates but not me.” Junhoe scoffs, placing both of his hands on his hips like a nagging mom. He might be younger than the other, but he often acts as the older one, especially in situations like this.

“It’s nothing Junhoe, really.” Hanbin sighs, praying that Junhoe will drop it. He’s not really in the mood to talk, he just wanted to be left alone and drown with his thoughts. He wished in these times that the younger would just leave him alone, that’s why he avoided the other, but he knows since the younger cared, he would not let this go.

“Nah-uh. Tell me.” Junhoe persisted, even though he sensed the change in mood of the older standing in front of him.

“Why do you even think I’m not okay?” Hanbin asks, annoyed, as he moves to open his locker, pushing past Junhoe in the process, the younger not budging an inch.

“Dude, you never played seriously in friendly matches but today you were playing like your life depended on it. They were thinking you were mad because of those bastards.”

Hanbin cringes, scrunching his nose in disgust at that statement.

“What? That’s disgusting! I’ve already moved on. And, ew.” He says, shuddering exaggeratedly.

“Exactly! Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know, okay? I was just sad, maybe? Heartbroken? Because the man I like rejected me and I feel like he’s playing with my feelings? I already told you everything the other day, Junhoe, now leave me alone.” Hanbin says, rolling his eyes as he slammed his locker shut, the sound coming out louder than he expected.

“You can hug me if you want?” Junhoe grins like a child, opening his arms for Hanbin.

“No thanks. I’ve had enough of that the other day and I’m sick of your ugly face.” Hanbin snorts, pushing Junhoe away playfully,

“I was just being a nice best friend! I don’t deserve to be pushed away like this!” Junhoe whines, stomping his feet, the five-year-old in him emerging, as he threw a childlike tantrum in the middle of the locker room, not caring if anyone was looking.

The older cringed at the way his best friend acted, commenting “I don’t know what Nani hyung sees in you.” 

“I heard that!” Jinhwan yells from the other side, “And my answer is his dick Hanbin, his dick.”

Junhoe grins at his boyfriend’s answer as his eyes turned into literal hearts the moment his eyes met those of Jinhwan’s. It’s as if they were lost in their own world, forgetting about Hanbin’s existence, even though he was standing right there. The actions of his best friend and hyung seriously made Hanbin want to puke. 

“Ugh! Gross! Go to your boyfriend and stop bothering me.” 

“Fine, but remember, I’m just one call away okay?” Junhoe says, his voice full of worry, “Bye.” He adds as he kisses Hanbin on his cheek and ran towards Jinhwan before Hanbin could react.

“Ugh! Fuck you! Stop doing that.” Hanbin yells after the younger, wiping his cheeks harshly while Junhoe and Jinhwan laughed at him, walking off, hand-in-hand, not bothering to look back at the captain.

“I need a drink.” He mutters as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He suddenly remembered Mino, the captain of the basketball team and one of his good friends, always hosting parties and leaving it open for the Volleyball team to join.  
  
He decided to text the other, giving him a heads up for his arrival.

**_Mino hyung_ **

**I’m inviting myself to your party.**

**What’s up? I thought you hate parties?**

**Nothing. I think I just needed it.**

**Fine. Just don’t embarrass me in front of my guests or I’m disowning you.**

—

Entering the house, Hanbin could tell that the party was in full swing. People were dancing and mingling as Mino approached him to welcome him with a hug. After pointing out where the drinks are and places to avoid, Mino sauntered off to entertain his other house guests, asking Hanbin to make himself at home.

Hanbin sat on the couch that was placed in the corner as he observed people dancing, making out or making a fool of themselves. He didn’t come here to party, he just wanted to get wasted, choosing places that had less people to stand in. However, he never expected that even with his anti-social actions, people still flocked around him and flirted with him all night, that’s why he ended up hiding himself at the corner with his drink. The thought of fucking someone or waking up with someone that is not Jiwon makes him feel disgusted. He only wants Jiwon, specifically his Kim Jiwon.

After a few drinks, Hanbin’s vision started to get hazy, he started to lose his train of thoughts while judging people from his small corner. He realized he was hitting his high the moment he started to feel a little dizzy but continued to drink the dizziness away. He felt happier than he had been all night, as if his worries started to disappear with each drink he downed. “This is why people drink,” he thought to himself, as he continued to down each cup, faster than the last. When he felt the high of the alcohol, he decided to slow down, deciding that this was better than being drunk. He was happy, he didn’t feel the need to puke and he hadn’t thought of Jiwon for a while.

He had planned to crash in Mino’s room since he knew that the older will be screwing someone tonight. Mino had a rule to never bring someone into his room to fuck, so Hanbin assumed that it was safe to sleep there. 

He glanced at the spare cup next to him, (the extra drink that he brought for himself because he was too lazy to go back to where the drinks were located.)

‘Last drink for tonight.’ He thought to himself, promising quietly in his head that he would down this last cup before heading off to bed.

His head was already buzzing and he could imagine Jiwon nagging him for drinking too much. Jiwon hates it when he comes for training with a hangover and a hickey.

Junhoe was right, he’s not the type of person to screw around but he did all that just for Jiwon’s reaction. At first, he never really planned on fucking someone but he was also aware he couldn’t ask someone to give him a hickey without giving something in return, but if he’s lucky, some would give it to him before they could do the deed, and he’d make excuses for leaving or pretend that there was an emergency.

But as time went by, it became a habit, he never bothered to make excuses anymore, he’d just fuck them and leave after he made sure the hickey was in a place so obvious that it would be staring at Jiwon in the eye when they met. 

Oh man, he loved the reaction from the older. He thinks it’s cute.

But the thing is, he never really thought of liking Jiwon, he just likes how the older reacts to him, how it satisfies him whenever the older gives him attention. Jiwon would always snap at him and say shit about him but he understood the latter, who wouldn’t hate the annoying fuckboy Hanbin? 

Sometimes the words that came out of Jiwon’s mouth stings, scratch that, sometimes it would fucking hurt, piercing his heart, but he knows that Jiwon didn’t really mean some of them. However, it remains that words cut deeper than a knife, and because of that, sometimes it would really affect him, like when Jiwon said he’s a piece of trash and that he relied on his father’s influence to get into the team. It really hurt him, but all he could do is shrug it off like it didn’t affect him because he didn’t want to make things awkward with the older. 

The night Jiwon said that, he went into a spiral, asking himself if he really was a good team captain and if he really is good at playing volleyball or if his coach only made him team captain because of his family background. It was only a simple question running through his mind, but it made him feel a little insecure, creating doubts about his skills. 

But at the end of the day, he knows Jiwon doesn’t mean everything he said, or at least that’s what he wants to believe, so as to prevent himself from getting hurt even more.

He also knows that Jiwon is kind, gentlemanly, lovable, respectful towards everyone, a reliable hyung, a baby (at least in Hanbin’s eyes), and even more. Everything about the older is addictive, but he shows his asshole side to Hanbin and Hanbin only. Even though it is not something to feel proud about, the younger feels special because at least, Jiwon only acts rude to him only. 

Of course, life isn’t a fairytale, and shit happens unexpectedly. Just like how he fell for the older and the fact the older hates him instead of falling deeply in love with him too. He knows that it’s wrong to fall for the older, but in his defense, he never expected it and couldn’t do anything about it;

It already happened and you can’t undo feelings.

He would never realize his feelings without the help of Junhoe. Ever since he realized he’s in love with Jiwon, everything made sense. Like how he would always think of Jiwon’s reaction whenever he is fucking someone, it always made him feel giddy and excited. The best reaction he ever witnessed was when he was fucking that cheerleader on their shower room while Jiwon was there, like damn, that was hot and he didn’t miss the blush on the older’s body. Yes, the blush was not just on his face but he was red all over. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t imagining thrusting his dick into Jiwon’s instead of that girl’s entrance. He should’ve realized his feelings right then and there, because why would he be imagining fucking Jiwon?

Yes, he’s definitely fucked. The man he likes hates him, fuck his life.

His phone buzzed for the nth time tonight alone and he was pretty sure it was Junhoe. He knows that his best friend was just worried, but he’s not really in the mood to talk to someone. Plus, he wants Junhoe to focus on Jinhwan not on him. He wanted the other to be happy, and he was sure Jinhwan was the answer to that.

Ignoring Junhoe’s constant texts, he decided to turn his phone on silent, going back to his thoughts.

He just feels off today. Like there are just days where you want to be alone and drown in your thoughts; today was that day for him. He’s not really a person that deals with rejection by dwelling on it in sadness, heck he only spent a day or two being sad when he caught his ex cheating on him, but everything is different now. Of course, Jiwon is different, but that’s not really the case. He thought that it might be because everything was piling up and he just needed an escape. Being the team captain is not easy when one of your teammates thinks you’re a piece of trash. This, added onto the little shit he dealt in the past year started to pile up on his shoulders. That’s why Jiwon’s rejection was the last straw, leading to him finally exploding and being sad for a day. That might be true, but he realized that it has been days since he was feeling off and he needed to distract himself. He decided that maybe the solution was to get lost within himself so as to remove the stuffy feeling that surrounds his chest.

He emptied his cup and got ready to leave when someone reached out, offering him a cup. He looked up and squinted his eyes to see who was giving him a drink, but his vision was blurry. He was wasted and that impaired his sight, causing him to not be able to see the face of the person in front of him.

“Do you want someone to talk to? You look like you were about to cry.” The stranger asks as he sat beside Hanbin abruptly, putting the cup in Hanbin’s hand.

“Noooooooooooo.” Hanbin slurs, still squinting at the stranger. He thinks he’s really drunk and he needs to leave immediately to find Mino’s room.

“Having a bad day?” The stranger continues, ignoring Hanbin’s dismissive tone.

Hanbin squints and leans in to get a full view of the stranger’s face, their faces being a few inches apart. Hanbin thinks the stranger is pretty but Jiwon is prettier, so he leans away and answers, “Yeah but I don’t wanna talk.”

“Okay, we could just judge people or make fun of them, what do you think?” The stranger asks.

“Okay but what’s your name?”

“I’m Jaewon.” The stranger says, smiling brightly and Hanbin again notices that this stranger is really pretty. If he wasn’t in love with Jiwon he would totally fuck this stranger because why not? He thinks his mouth would be pretty with his dick in it.

Oh no, he needs to think of something else. Drunk Hanbin is horny Hanbin, and he’s not in the mood to be fucked or fuck someone because Jiwon will be sad if he does that.

“I’m Hanbin.” Hanbin says as he sipped his drink.

Just like that, they started talking and laughing. They made fun of people, silently judging them and made silly jokes that the only the two of them would understand.

Hanbin momentarily forgot his problems and enjoyed Jaewon’s company. He learned that the other was older than him but he doesn’t want to call him a hyung, not when Jaewon looks cute whining whenever Hanbin teases him.

They went to get another drink, two for each of them, and went back to their secret spot. 

He didn’t expect to enjoy the older’s company but Hanbin was glad that the older helped him distract himself from drowning in too much negativity.

The problem was, he also forgot how Jaewon ended up on his lap, leaning in to capture his lips. 

Yes, he was drunk, really drunk that his mind was hazy. His mind starts to play tricks on him, replacing Jaewon’s face with Jiwon. It seemed that Jiwon was sitting in front of him and he allowed himself to believe that.

“Jiwon?” Hanbin asks, caressing the older’s cheek as he hovered his lips against him.

“Yes, I’m Jiwon.” The other replied but his voice was far from how Jiwon’s sounded.

“My Kim Jiwon?” Hanbin asked for a confirmation.

“Yes, I am Kim Jiwon. Do you want to kiss me?” The other asked as he started grinding down on Hanbin’s crotch.

“Fuck! D—don’t do that.” Hanbin cursed, gripping the older’s hips tightly but the other ignored him and starts to lean closer and grinded hard, making Hanbin moan.

“Kiss me.” The other demanded.

“Are you really Jiwonie? You don’t—” Hanbin got cut off by his own moans as the other started to kiss his jaw while grinding deliciously on his half hard dick. “You don’t sound like him.” He groans, muttering while breathless.

“Jiwon—” Hanbin moaned as the other starts to suck and nip the sensitive spot on his neck, “Fuck!” He groans, pulling the other by his ass and squeezing it hard as Hanbin starts to meet the other’s thrust.

The other grew impatient and pulled Hanbin into a hungry kiss.

Hanbin couldn’t help but compare the mouth eating him out to Jiwon’s soft plump lips. Yes, they made out and have had hungry and needy kisses but when he was with the latter, he felt amazing like his heart was about to burst. What was going on right now between him and Jaewon was nothing but pure lust. 

“Jaewon.” Hanbin moans into the kiss as the other freezes and pulls back to look at Hanbin.

The younger smirks at him smugly, “What? I may be drunk as fuck but I recognize Jiwon’s lips and the taste of his mouth.” 

“Oh?” Jaewon mutters, eyes lost in Hanbin’s red inviting lips. He bit his lips hardly, resisting himself to kiss Hanbin again.

Hanbin leans in, hovering his lips over Jaewon’s, “Want to kiss me again?” Jaewon nods.

“Then kiss me.” Hanbin states and Jaewon connects their lips instantly. 

The younger chuckled into the kiss since Jaewon seems too eager to kiss him. He let the guy have his way with him because why not? He needed this, a distraction from all the shit he went through. Plus, the guy was a good fucking kisser, why would he push him away when he’s helping him forget all his negative feelings? Maybe he’s gone crazy for kissing the other back but he couldn’t help it when he’s got a horny dude grinding desperately against him. Besides, Jiwon doesn’t like him. Why would he stop himself when the guy he was pining for hates him?

“I’m gonna suck you off.” Jaewon states, the look on his face says he won’t take no for an answer.

“Here?” Hanbin asked, moaning as Jaewon sucked the sensitive part of his neck while fumbling with his belt.

“Isn’t it exciting?” Jaewon smirks, palming Hanbin’s boner as he went down and frees the younger’s cock from his underwear.

Jaewon gave Hanbin kitten licks as if he was trying to know the taste which made the younger groan and grip the older’s shoulder tightly.

“Don’t fucking tease me or I’m gonna fuck your throat so hard.” Hanbin grits, pulling Jaewon towards his dick.

—

  
  


**_Mino Hyung_ **

**Duuuuuuude**

**your boyfriend is cheating on you**

**or**

**did you actually broke up with him???**

**i thought you guys were just fighting**

**first of all, hanbin is not my boyfriend**

**second of all, wdym by cheating?**

**i didnt even mention his name but you guessed it right**

**lmao**

**are u for real?**

**just answer my fucking question**

**fine**

**Jaewon is all over him**

**oh wait**

**oh my god**

**what???**

**hello????**

**CAN U FUCKING REPLY**

**HYUNG ISTG**

**oh im sorry**

**i was just.... shocked**

**can you just fucking tell me what the fuck is happening**

**you’re not even his boyfriend**

**so what’s the point of telling you?**

**just fucking tell me!!!!**

**that’s a lot of exclamation points**

**HYUNG**

**fine**

**they’re making out**

**jaewon’s on hanbin’s lap as we speak while he’s sucking his face like theres no tomorrow**

**hello??**

**jiwon??**

**WHAT THE FUCK**

**JIWON**

**JIWON**

**YOU NEED TO FUCKING COME HERE**

**JAEWON’S STEALING YOUR MAN**

**DAMN JIWON**

**HE’S ABOUT TO SUCK HANBIN’S DICK**

**OH MY GOD**

**HE’S SUCKING HANBIN’S DICK**

**AND THEY’RE DOING IT AT THE CORNER**

**THO NO ONE CAN SEE THEM BC IT’S TOO DARK**

**BUT JIWON**

**FUCK THIS IS SO HOT**

**I’M ACTUALLY JERKING OFF WHILE WATCHING THEM**

**I’m here so stop texting me**

**WHAT THE FUCK**

**DONT DO SOMETHING STUPID**

**I cant promise you that :)**

**M: YOU DONT HAVE TO FUCKING SEND ME THAT SMILEY**

**IT’S SCARY**

**:)**

  
  


  
  


—

When Jiwon received Mino’s text about Jaewon and Hanbin making out, he felt his heart stop. Before his brain could process the contents of the message, his legs began moving and he bolted out of his room. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, seeming as if nothing could stop him as he only had one destination; Mino's house.

Why did the younger decide to go to Mino's party? Alone at that? Wasn't he a homebody? Why was he at a party for gods sake?

Mino didn't live too far away from Jiwon, being just two blocks away. The only thought that ran through his head on his way there was, maybe he could make it; maybe he could stop them from going further. He should make it, no, he had to make it.

Jiwon didn’t even bother to stop and think why was he so fucking mad. He let his emotions take over, let his heart rule over his head. It seems as if his head refused to understand the situation, all he knows is that he didn’t want to see Hanbin being kissed by someone else. 

He couldn't bring himself to even think about Hanbin kissing another guy, couldn't imagine Hanbin being touched by another; another who is not him. Just the thought of Hanbin with another guy makes him want to fight, fight the person who dared lay a hand on the younger.

As he was rounding the corner to Mino's place, his phone vibrated. He glanced down to look at the new notification, feeling his blood boil.

Red. He fucking saw red. He couldn't think anymore, he was furious, even though he didn't understand why. All he wanted was to fucking rip Jaewon to pieces. His pain at Hanbin kissing another turned into him imagining Jaewon being ripped to shreds with his bare hands. He harboured nothing but murderous thoughts against the guy. His head rang as all he could think about was reaching the younger's place and killing Jaewon; stopping the deed.

The moment he arrived; he spotted the two in a corner. He gritted his teeth, approaching them, although it seemed that neither Hanbin nor Jaewon noticed his presence until Jiwon pulled Jaewon’s collar and slammed him against the wall, making the other gag a little since he was just sucking Hanbin’s dick. 

“Leave.” Jiwon spat out, with a look on his face, as if he wanted to rip out Jaewon’s throat in an instant.

Jaewon wiped the saliva that was dripping down his chin harshly, “Why would I? Dude, you’re interrupting us.” He smirks.

Hanbin groans in frustration because of the sudden loss of warmth surrounding his dick. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed before Jiwon interrupted them, like he was really feeling and enjoying the experience, making Jiwon even more frustratingly mad. 

“What the fu—“

“Shut up!” Jiwon cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. He knew the younger hates being teased but what can he do? It annoyed him seeing someone pleasure Hanbin. 

“Oh come on, you’re not even his boyfriend. Let us enjoy things.” Jaewon smirks, swatting Jiwon’s hands that were tightly gripping the collar of his shirt.

Hanbin squinted his eyes towards Jiwon, “Hyung? Is that you?” He beamed and giggled while casually stroking his dick.

Jaewon was about to turn back and sit on Hanbin’s lap again when Jiwon pulled him away and pushed him towards Mino, who had his mouth wide open while watching the three of them.

“Get him out of here or I’ll expose your pretty little secret.” Jiwon said, his face darkening, making Mino scowl at him.

“You don’t have to be so mean!” Mino huffs, “Come on Jae, they need to talk” He adds, dragging the frowning man with him.

“Noooooooooo!” Hanbin whines as he stood up, trying to reach for Jaewon, “Hey babe! We’re not done yet!” Jiwon held the drunk boy steady as he tried to go after Jaewon, falling a little as he stood up.

“Babe?” Jiwon exclaims, “You call him babe?!”

“Oh, hyung, you’re here?” Hanbin grins at him cutely, swaying his way to Jiwon, while the other was still holding onto his arm.

“You’re drunk.” Jiwon sighs, shaking his head disappointedly.

“I’m horny! Hyungggggggggggg I’m horny!!!!” Hanbin whines as he threw himself towards Jiwon.

“I’m. Not. Drunk. I’m. Horny.” Hanbin said pointedly, poking his finger into the other’s chest at every word.

The older wraps his hands around Hanbin protectively, while the younger happily snuggles his face against Jiwon’s chest, “You’re drunk Hanbin.” He sighed, caressing the younger’s shoulder.

“Hmmmm” Hanbin hums as he moves his head and plants it on the crook of Jiwon’s neck while rubbing his dick against the older’s dick.

Jiwon could feel his dick starting to get hard. Plus, the younger was sucking his neck—his sensitive spot at that. It really didn’t help that Jiwon was only wearing his volleyball shorts. What’s worse was— he wasn’t wearing underwear. He was about to sleep when he received Mino’s messages and he didn’t even think about what he was wearing before sprinting off.

Hanbin was kissing Jiwon’s neck and moving up to his jaws, “Can I kiss you?”

It made Jiwon shudder, hearing the younger’s request. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t mind kissing Hanbin, in fact he could kiss him all day if he could but just thinking of him kissing the younger now when he was just making out with Jaewon few moments ago made him want to puke. It’s like he was indirectly kissing the other guy.

“No.”

“Why?” Hanbin whines, reaching for the older’s ass, pressing their crotches as hard as he can as he grinded hard making the older groan.

  
“That asshole’s saliva is still on your mouth so no.” 

“Would you kiss me if I brush my teeth?”

“Of course!”

  
“I’m too horny for that. Let me kiss you now please?” Hanbin complains as his hand landed on Jiwon’s boner, palming him slowly.

  
Hanbin continues to assault Jiwon’s neck while the older bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. His grip on Hanbin’s waist tightens, “Fuck.” He moans quietly.

  
It took everything for him stop himself from going further. As much as he wanted to kiss and fuck the younger, he doesn’t want to do it now, not when the younger was drunk as fuck and not when someone’s saliva was coating Hanbin’s dick.

  
“You’re drunk. Let’s go to Mino hyung’s room. You should wash up. I don’t want that guy’s saliva on your body.”

  
“Are we gonna fuck after?” Hanbin beams expectantly.

  
“Come on.” Jiwon chuckles. 

  
Cute.

—

“Strip.” Jiwon commands as soon as they entered Mino’s room.

  
“Oh my god! Are we gonna fuck? Are we gonna fuck? Oh my god! Fucking finally!” Hanbin bounces excitedly, “Are you gonna fuck me or am I gonna fuck you? But I’m not in the mood to fuck. Hyung, I want you to fuck me. I’ve been dreaming of it you know? I never bottomed for someone but I’m okay if it’s you. So hyung fuck me.”

  
Jiwon stares at him like he grew three heads. Hanbin is drunk but he never expected the younger to be this bold and what the actual fuck? Hanbin never bottomed for others? He has no intentions of fucking him tonight even if Hanbin looks so cute and is very naked in front of him. His eyes instantly landed on the younger’s half hard dick, it honestly made him want to suck it dry until he’d beg him to stop.

  
“No, we’re not gonna fuck. Come on, let’s help you wash up.” Jiwon dismisses, grabbing the younger’s wrist and dragging him along towards the bathroom.

  
“Nooooooooooooo, hyunggggggg I wanna be fucked.” Hanbin whines, stomping his feet like a kid throwing tantrums. Jiwon had to admit, he was cute but nonetheless, he controlled his emotions and ignored the younger.

  
“Brush your teeth first. There’s a new toothbrush behind that cabinet.” Jiwon ordered, pointing to the location of the toothbrush.

  
Hanbin made no move and just stood there, pouting cutely.

  
“Don’t make me brush your teeth Hanbin.”

  
The younger just crosses his arms over his chest and huffs like a child.

  
“I’ll kiss you if you brush yo—“

  
Hanbin quickly grabbed the toothbrush and the toothpaste and started brushing his teeth diligently, before Jiwon could even finish his sentence.

  
“I’m done! Now kiss me!” Hanbin demands, protruding his lips cutely.

  
Jiwon shook his head as he chuckles because of the younger’s childish behavior. He leans in and gave Hanbin a quick peck which made the younger look at him disappointedly.

  
“That’s it? I want mo—“

  
The latter presses his lips against the younger as he moves his lips experimentally, testing if Hanbin would push him away or not but the younger kisses him back almost immediately which made him exhale into the kiss.

Hanbin sighs contentedly when Jiwon deepens their kiss and pulls the older closer while his hands wander and slip inside Jiwon’s shirt.

  
Jiwon pulls away when he felt his lungs were in need of oxygen, “Okay now, time for a shower.” He whispers and gives the younger a soft quick kiss.

  
“But I don’t want to.” Hanbin pouts, placing his chin over Jiwon’s shoulder while hugging him.

  
“I’ll join you. Now, come on.” Jiwon chuckles, pulling Hanbin with him.

Jiwon left Hanbin standing at a corner while he put his arm into the shower and tested the temperature. When he figured the temperature was just right, he made Hanbin walk into the falling water. Hanbin dazedly walked into the water with Jiwon guiding him and whimpered when the older walked away.

“Wait, I need to take off my clothes.” Jiwon said, stripping in full sight of the younger. Hanbin seemed to have slightly sobered up from the water running down his body as he licked his lips staring at the older’s abs. As Jiiwon walked towards him to join him, he could see the lust in the younger’s eyes, with a different emotion slightly peeking through, different from how he looked at Jaewon earlier.

Was that the love Hanbin was talking about?

Jiwon went behind the younger and heard Hanbin’s breath hitch when he placed his hand on the younger’s stomach. Hanbin had his back facing the older that’s why he couldn’t really predict where will Jiwon touch him. Yet the proximity of Jiwon was enough to make Hanbin’s heart flutter and make him feel all sorts of different emotions.

  
“Did he kiss you here?” Jiwon whispers seductively as he drags his finger’s against Hanbin’s neck that almost made the younger whimper.

  
“Y-yeah.” 

As the water fell onto Hanbin’s neck, Jiwon dragged his tongue along the younger’s neck. Hanbin arched his neck so as to give Jiwon more room and moaned slightly at the touch. Jiwon moved his mouth away from Hanbin’s neck as he heard his little whimper and brought the younger’s hand onto his, whispering into his ear, “show me where he touched you.”

Hanbin shivered at Jiwon’s commanding voice as he brought Jiwon’s hand to the various places Jaewon touched him, the water continuously falling onto the both of them. Jiwon’s fingers started to trace the water droplets falling off Hanbin’s body as he reached for the body soap, dragging his hand across the various places marked by Jaewon, wanting to erase those marks.

As the soap fell off Hanbin’s body, Jiwon continued dragging his fingers across Hanbin’s body, choosing the places he knew the younger was sensitive to.

  
Jiwon continues to drag his fingers against Hanbin’s skin, purposely brushing it on the younger’s nipples that made him produce a needy whine. The older was clearly ignoring the younger’s dick as he drags his fingers just beside Hanbin’s twitching cock.

  
“Hyung.” Hanbin whines, tilting his head to the side as he captures the older’s mouth. 

  
Jiwon was already rock hard behind Hanbin. The younger felt it that’s why he was grinding his ass against the older’s erection which made the room full of their grunts and groans.

  
“Hyung... Touch me here.” Hanbin whines, guiding Jiwon’s hand on his leaking cock.

  
Jiwon wanted to tease him but he was also getting impatient, he knows what he was doing was wrong because Hanbin was drunk but he was too high from lust that his judgements were also clouded and his dick became his main priority.

  
He mouthed the length of the younger’s neck as he wraps his hand around Hanbin’s cock, stroking it slowly. He brushed his thumb on the tip of the latter’s dick, teasing him as he sucks and bites the skin of Hanbin’s nape that will surely leave purple marks for days.

  
“Fuck!” Hanbin curses as he fuck into Jiwon’s hand.

  
Jiwon was also losing his mind, he also wanted friction so he slips his dick in between of Hanbin’s thighs and started thrusting.

  
It never crossed Jiwon’s mind that thigh fucking felt this great. His sex life was nothing compared to Hanbin’s. He knew the younger loves to play around and never missed to brag it to Jiwon to annoy the fuck out of him. 

  
He never understand why Hanbin’s sex life annoyed him so bad to the point that he deluded himself that he fucking hates his guts. But now, he came to an understanding that maybe, okay not maybe, but yes, he definitely likes the younger. He doesn’t want anyone to touch him or feel pleasure because of him. He only wants him to himself.

  
But the problem is, he doesn’t know what to do. He still feels ashamed to tell himself and his teammates and admit to everything. It’s hard because he acted like he hated the guy for years. 

  
Jiwon was thrusting on Hanbin’s thigh as he left marks on the younger’s body, casually biting his skin to suppress his moans.

  
“Hyung, I dont want to come here. Let’s continue this in bed.” Hanbin states, breathless, grabbing Jiwon’s hand on his body. 

  
Jiwon grunts because he doesnt want to stop but after thinking about it, he wanted to pleasure Hanbin and the bed sounds good for that. 

  
He grabs Hanbin and went out of the bathroom dripping wet as he pushes the younger against the bed. 

  
Climbing on top of Hanbin, he proceeds to attack his lips, devouring him senselessly as his hands wander around the younger’s body, dragging his fingers against his skin.

  
He didnt waste any time to suck on the younger neck down to his chest, making it sure to suck and bite harder to leave marks on it like as if he was marking him possessively.

In fact, yes, he was marking him possessively. He wants to show him off and brag about it later.

  
He closes his mouth around the latter’s bud as he swirls his tongue around it while his other hand was playing with the other nub.

  
Hanbin was squirming and moaning beneath him. He was so loud that sometimes Jiwon would come up and swallow his moans by kissing him.

  
Jiwon slowly went down on Hanbin’s hips, kissing it seductively, purposely ignoring the younger’s leaking cock which made Hanbin whine and whimper when Jiwon moves his lips dangerously near from his dick.

  
“Hyung... please.” Hanbin begs, bucking up his hips, trying to move it to where the older’s mouth was.

  
Jiwon plays with the tip of Hanbin’s cock with his tongue, giving it kitten licks which made Hanbin whine even more. He finally wraps his hand around the younger’s shaft and Hanbin sighs contentedly but whines soon after since Jiwon swirls his tongue around the tip, teasing him evilly. 

  
Hanbin tangles his fingers through Jiwon’s hair, tugging it tightly to express his frustration, “Stop teasing me baby.”

  
Jiwon locks eyes with Hanbin as he took out his tongue, letting it run along the younger’s shaft, making it sure not to touch the head to tease the younger.

  
“Fuck, Ji!” Hanbin curses, tugging Jiwon’s hair tightly.

  
It was fun teasing the younger and Jiwon thinks it’s time for him to give Hanbin what he wants. He opens his mouth as he swallows Hanbin’s dick whole and starts bobbing his head up and down.

  
Hanbin moaned loudly when warmth wrapped around his dick. Jiwon’s mouth feels a thousand times better, better than what he had just now, better than anything he has ever felt. Nothing could compare to this moment, Hanbin was on cloud nine and no one could bring him down.

  
Jiwon was going up and down, sometimes deep throating him which made Hanbin moan loudly.

  
“Fuck! I’m not gonna last long.” Hanbin said, in between moans.

  
Jiwon pulls out as he grips Hanbin’s shaft with his hand, squeezing it lightly while stroking him slowly.

  
Hanbin wanted to scream in frustration when Jiwon pulls out but at least he was still stroking him. He was cockblocked a while ago so one could imagine how hard it is for him being teased like this.

  
Before Hanbin could complain again, Jiwon took him again on his mouth and sucked him as hard as he could. He’s done teasing the younger so he sucks him hard and deep throats him until the younger was shooting his load into his throat. 

  
Hanbin’s hand that was on Jiwon’s hair fell on the mattress after shooting his load. He heard the younger exhaled loudly after his intense orgasm. He took the opportunity to grab lube and condom on the bedside table and places it beside Hanbin’s hips.

  
The younger was still on cloud nine while Jiwon opens his legs, wide enough for him to prepare him for doing what’s next.

  
Jiwon hovers over Hanbin and pampers him with kisses which made the younger snap from his dazed state. Hanbin felt like the orgasm sobered him up extensively, snapping him out of his drunken state. He is now just Hanbin, in love with Jiwon and wanting the other to be his and only his, letting the other mark him.

  
“How was it?” Jiwon asks, grinning at Hanbin genuinely. He looked like a child, waiting for an adult’s compliment after finishing a project he was proud of.

  
“Better than the last time.” Hanbin giggles as he pulls Jiwon for another soft kiss.

  
Jiwon pulls away, looking at Hanbin with obvious expressing that the younger knew immediately without telling it verbally, “Hyung, it’s okay. Fuck me.”

  
“Are you sure?” Jiwon asks gently.

  
“What do you mean? Hyung, the lube and condom are ready beside me and you’re asking me that?”

  
“I… I’m just making sure. You’re drunk Hanbin.”

  
“I maybe was a little drunk but I’m not drunk now. I’ve sobered up enough to know I want this. Come on, I’ve been waiting for this since forever.” Hanbin whines.

  
“Promise? Like, it’s okay for me to insert my dick in—“

  
“Oh my god hyung! Yes! Come on! Fuck me.” Hanbin exclaims frustratingly.

  
“Oh, okay. I’m gonna prepare you now. Okay?” Jiwon asks softly as he opens the bottle of lube and pours it on his fingers.

  
“This will hurt you a bit and make you feel weird at sort so please tell me when you wanna stop or something, okay?” Jiwon asks worriedly which made the younger grunt in annoyance.

“Oh my god, hyung, just do it! I tried to play with my ass once or twice.”

“Oh, uhm, okay…. I’m putting my finger in”

Jiwon moves his hands to Hanbin’s entrance as he traces the rim in circular motion before pressing his middle finger inside. He heard the younger gasp while trying himself not to show the discomfort but Jiwon knows it clearly.

He pushes his finger more until it reached his knuckles, “Baby, relax. Breathe, please.” Jiwon says as he rubs the younger’s thighs to comfort him. Hanbin tries to relax and focuses on Jiwon’s warm hand against his thigh as the older slowly moves his finger in and out.

After some time, Hanbin produces a low needy moan and Jiwon took it as a green light to add another finger. The younger gasps when the older slips another finger. Jiwon took Hanbin’s cock into his hand, stroking him slowly to distract the younger from the foreign feeling inside his hole.

When Jiwon feels Hanbin was already enjoying the sensation, he adds another finger which made the younger moan loudly. He slowly stroke himself while watching the younger fuck himself into his fingers. This is one in a million sight that Jiwon wanted to keep forever.

“Hyung… please fuck me.” Hanbin begs, thrusting his hips into Jiwon’s fingers.

The older slowly removes his fingers which made Hanbin whimper. He grabs the condom beside him and rolls it on his hard cock before pouring generous amount on it while the younger squirms in anticipation.

Jiwon places his thigh below Hanbin’s as he presses closer while casually stroking his dick.

Hanbin was looking down at him and moans when he saw how big Jiwon is.

Jiwon rubs the tip of his cock around the younger’s rim before pressing it in slowly. He pushes in further as he strokes the younger’s cock to distract him from the stinging sensation that the younger feels. He groans as the younger’s walls wrapping his cock. He almost wanted to cum on how warm the younger feels but he held it in.

When he was fully inside, he looks down at Hanbin who had his eyes shut while biting his lower lip, “Baby?” he asks as he brushes the younger’s bangs that was sticking on his forehead.

“Are you okay?” Jiwon asks softly as he presses a peck on Hanbin’s forehead.

“Y-yeah. Just… stay still.” Hanbin breathes out.

“Okay.” Jiwon smiles as he leans down to kiss Hanbin.

“Move, please.” Hanbin begs, wiggling his hips, urging the older to move.

Jiwon thrusts his hips slowly as he grips tightly on Hanbin’s hips. They were groaning and moaning as the older starts to thrust faster, leaning down oftentimes to give the younger a quick kiss.

The older grabs the back of Hanbin’s thigh and placed it over his shoulder. The angle gave Jiwon a better angle to hit the younger’s prostate skilfully.

“You’re flexible, I like it.” Jiwon jokes while thrusting into Hanbin hard.

“Bro, we’re athletes, we do stretching all the times.” Hanbin smirks.

The smirk on Hanbin’s face disappeared immediately and replaced by a long moan when Jiwon rammed into him hard, hitting his prostate perfectly.

The room was filled with moans, groans, shallow breathing, and skin slapping against each other.

“Fuck, Ji, I think I’m close.” Hanbin moans.

Jiwon pulls out quickly as he flips Hanbin over and grabs the younger’s hips before entering his hole again, not giving Hanbin a chance to adjust.

“Fuck!” Hanbin curses as he plants his face against the mattress while the older thrust into him fast.

The older grabs Hanbin’s shoulder and pulls him up, making the younger’s back pressed against his chest.

“Touch yourself baby.” Jiwon whispers beside his ears, nibbling and licking it that made Hanbin moan in ecstasy and slowly stokes himself in time with Jiwon thrusts.

Jiwon was ramming hard and fast that made Hanbin’s face fell and scream against the sheets. “I’m so close.” Jiwon moans as he grips tightly on Hanbin’s hips while ramming into the younger’s hole.

It doesn’t take long before both of them lets out a long moan and comes hard, Hanbin on his hand and on sheets while Jiwon continues to thrust as he gets slower and slower, making both of them shiver from pleasure.

Jiwon fell on Hanbin’s back, panting hard as he kisses the younger’s face softly.

“Heavy.” Hanbin complains making Jiwon chuckle.

“Sorry.” Jiwon apologizes as he slowly pulls out and removes the condom, throwing it on the floor. Fuck Mino.

Jiwon smiles softly before standing up from the bed and walks towards the bathroom to get towels.

Hanbin lets out a small yelp when he felt something cold against his back, he turns around and sees Jiwon sitting beside him with a towel in hand.

The younger lets Jiwon clean him up, too tired to protest and say anything. Jiwon throws the damp towels on the floor, _again, fuck Mino_ , and crawls back into the bed and wraps his hands around Hanbin, spooning him.

“Goodnight Hanbin.” Jiwon whispers and kisses Hanbin’s crown.

—

  
  


Hanbin woke up alone but there’s a big shit-eating grin plastered on his face because of a vague memory of him waking up in the middle of the night being sucked and eaten out. He still could picture the various moments of that night as he remembered the face of the man constantly going off of him and smiled at the way he made the other come into him and how he knew he pleasured the other in ways that the other has never felt before.

Hanbin was always someone who hated mornings but not today, even if his whole body was sore from being fucked, he knew it was still a good fucking day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO MY BEST MOOTOF THE MONTH, CASSIE FOR EDITING THIS OUT HMP. FOLLOW HER @jiwonsbindaeyo ON TWITTER.
> 
> Im sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading this trashy work. please leave kudos and follow me on twitter [@hanbincentric](https://twitter.com/hanbincentric) and maybe leave opinions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hanbincentric)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know, it’s shitty 😫 follow me on twitter [@hanbincentric](https://twitter.com/hanbincentric)


End file.
